


Matter over Mind

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he was ridiculously sore, he was also blissfully aware of something he hadn't known before -- that pleasure might mostly be in his head, but there was also a hell of a lot of power in the physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter over Mind

It had never seemed like a priority before now.

Sex was something primitive and fleshy, and James Moriarty had always spent a bit too much time in his head. Clearly, yes, his body had wants and needs, but the problem for so long had been that no one could fuck his head. Without being able to fuck his head, how was he supposed to allow them to fuck the rest of him? Never mind the partner, because clearly gender was completely irrelevant, and the rest of the world had been something he could brush off without a second thought... until the day he hired Sebastian Moran.

He hadn't thought that would change anything, not really. Yes, the man had certain attractions, the least of which were those damned eyes, and, well. Never mind the sight of his rear end in trousers. It had been an enjoyable idea, and Jim hadn't intended to do anything at all about it. He was comfortable with the idea of where he could get with his hands and the excellent fantasies with which reality surely couldn't compete. Right up until it became obvious that Sebastian Moran had quite a lot more going on behind those bland eyes and the easy taking of orders. He supposed that he should have considered it, yes, but, well. Normal people were so very average and bland and boring, and Jim had been twisting them to meet his own needs for most of his life.

Yet there was still just something about Sebastian Moran, something different. Something at least a little interesting, and so perhaps Jim called on him a bit more than was strictly necessary. It didn't _mean_ anything, but he kept doing it all the same, which all led to here and now. He hadn't expected to be nervous about it. It was just sex, and really, what was there to be nervous about? Just because he had never bothered allowing anyone that sort of access didn't mean anything. Not really.

It hadn't been normal at all, even if Sebastian was normal people. Sebastian had no idea that Jim hadn't... Well. He just couldn't possibly, because it wasn't as if the word _virgin_ had been tattooed on his forehead for proof. He'd given Jim a look over their work table in the aftermath of a job, and had just leaned over to kiss him.

Everything had changed.

The world had shifted funny around him, something to which he actually was rather accustomed, because sometimes it did, shifting, slotting, twisting, turning until all the pieces came together, but that kiss, the way one calloused capable hand curved at the back of his neck, had coalesced into a streak of fire that went straight down his spine and to his cock.

Suddenly shrugging his shoulders and throwing off the feeling of why bother seemed like far, far too much trouble to make the effort. It was much better to go with the kissing, to lean against the table, and why was there a table between them? They didn't need a table between them, or clothes, or anything, and who ever would have guessed that someone else's touch would be so completely fucking amazing? He had never imagined, and he had honestly imagined just about everything conceivable. His hands were shaking, but he tugged at Sebastian's shirt, at his belt, fumbling with them frantically. Who knew that the man who took orders so well had the strength to haul him up over the table, pulling him close and then pushing him down against the table? "Christ, I've wanted to do this forever, boss..."

Huh. Interesting fact, but irrelevant. "Then for fuck's sake, do it!" Do something, because Jim couldn't remember anything feeling this good, not ever, and he was a little afraid he might come before they were ready to be finished. He wasn't ready to be finished, he wanted to be naked and and, everything. Everything, he wanted it all, and the feeling of Sebastian's fingers moving to pull at his clothes wasn't fast enough. "Do it better!" Or maybe not better, but faster, and he was fumbling it miserably, probably showing his utter lack of experience. He didn't care, not at all. He just needed to be naked now, and Sebastian seemed to want to go slow, slow boring, slow dull, until Jim felt fingers tweak a nipple in just the right way that made him try to kick off his shoes.

Fuck, it was good, and he made a noise that he couldn't seem to stop, squirming, moving, desperately trying to get more. Get he didn't know fucking what, but Sebastian seemed to get it, and he was...

Oh.

Oh, FUCK.

"Easy, easy, we can do this over and over, boss..." Still boss, yes, that was good, and it helped him get over the feeling of big, long, delicate fingered sniper's hand down his pants.

Fuck.

"If you, I, if you..." He wasn't going to say it, wasn't going to admit that he was two steps from coming right then and there, needy and shaking.

He had never thought it would be like this.

It was all supposed to be about the mind and not the body, that was why he'd never fucked anyone, never let someone fuck him, and god, was he regretting not doing it sooner. Maybe it was just Sebastian, maybe, yes, maybe. Sebastian stopped moving, and pulled back to unzip Jim's pants instead.

"Bastard!" Bastard because he stopped, but also because he wasn't moving fucking fast enough. There was no such thing as fast enough, but Sebastian was quick and methodical, and Jim worked off his shirt in the meantime. "Fuck me. Fuck me blind, fuck me until I stop thinking, fuck me until...."

"You wouldn't have lube on you, eh?" What? What? Why stop, there was no reason to stop, but Sebastian paused for a moment. "In the bathroom?"

"Yes. Maybe." Possibly, he had no fucking clue, and he didn't particularly care what was used so long as something was. "I don't care, just find something, dammit!" Because he knew what they needed, he just wasn't sure he had it, and oh, living in his head seemed suddenly to be very fucking bad.

"Right. I'll -- just hold still." Just hold still, and then Sebastian was leaving him for the bathroom, pulling off his shirt, taking off his belt, and Jim waited. It was a forever wait, a squirming anxious more now, why was there a stop wait until Sebastian came jogging back with his skin cream.

He didn't protest, which was a sign. The stuff was stupidly expensive and he liked it, and he didn't give a damn. "Now!"

Being a demanding wanker had its truly excellent moments, particularly when his sniper was long-since accustomed to obeying commands. That made it even hotter, and he honestly didn't need it to be. He needed it to be less hot, he needed it to be less immediately enthralling, except that Sebastian was kissing him again and then moist fingers snuck between his arse cheeks in a way that made his stomach flutter and his dick twitch. Christ. Christ, that was better than anything he had ever done to himself, and he clawed at Sebastian's shoulders, insistent and wanton and he needed it, had to have it, and then there was a finger in him, slick and deep and teasing at him, making him moan.

"Oh, the things I can do to you..." Smooth and delving into him, twisting, the finger pulled out and pushed back in and Sebastian became a tool for Jim to fuck himself onto and he was never going to stop, ever. He wanted nothing more but that feeling forever, that prying clever finger, right up until it turned into two. Two, and he yowled, made a sound like a fucking cat, he knew, but fucking god, he couldn't help himself. He was scrabbling, trying to pull Sebastian in for more, and when he rose over him, Jim was.... He hated to use the word grateful, but he was a misery at lying to himself, so he just didn't bother.

He enjoyed it instead, the way Sebastian took care to position him and slowly pressed his dick against Jim's hole, light pressure, faint rocking, yes. Sebastian was groaning a little, but Jim didn't care if his fingers digging at the man's back hurt or not. He didn't care about anything, and then he gasped because shit. Shit, that was big, that was a lot, too much, and he made a sound that was maybe protest but mostly just a reckless desire for more more more. He wasn't going to say please, but his knees locked hard around those tight hips and he didn't know if he could loosen them.

"Feels okay?" Christ, no, and yes, and so did the man's mouth against his neck, sucking a faintly distracting line.

God, yes. Yes, and yet it didn't because fuck, maybe he should have asked to see it before he'd decided this was a good fucking idea. His ass was on fire with it, hands grasping at Sebastian's shoulders so hard he had to be leaving bruises, and then somehow he managed to unlock his knees because oh. Oh, that was, his mouth was on the chord of Jim's neck and the feel of it shuddered through him, and yeah. Yeah, and then he was in deep, and Jim was pretty sure his ass would never be the same. Pretty sure, and he didn't care, was making ridiculous sounds that weren't anything like words, and Sebastian's hand was between them, wrapping around his cock even as he pulled out before shoving back into him. Too much. Too much and too close and he was, he couldn't, couldn't hang on to the thread of his orgasm because pain and pleasure and the sheer fucking glorious heat welled up in him until he couldn't, couldn't stop it, couldn't keep from coming, clenching, yelling so loudly that he was fairly certain anyone who had ears within a mile had to have heard him. Had to have, and... It. Was. Glorious.

When he managed to drag himself back up from the depths of _oh fucking god this is what they've all been talking about_ , blissed out and blinking, Sebastian was fucking into him hard, stuttering out a last few shaky thrusts before he came, and oh. Oh, that was... wet.

And sort of disgusting. Actually.

Then again, it was also quite interesting, and he carefully squeezed his ass muscles, drawing a sound from the depths of Sebastian Moran that Jim hadn't truly realized he could make. Ngh. That was hot, and he had done that.

Hm. Very interesting, and while he was ridiculously sore, he was also blissfully aware of something he hadn't known before -- that pleasure might mostly be in his head, but there was also a hell of a lot of power in the physical.

How funny that he hadn't truly realized exactly what that meant. Then again, no one had ever left him inclined to discover it until Sebastian, and this was clearly going to be something that he wanted to continue. Carefully, he curled his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck and drew him closer, pressing one slow, dry-mouthed kiss against his lips.

Oh, yes.

He was going to need more of this.


End file.
